


Every Time You Touch Her

by recycledmedia



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you hold her all night long<br/>Do you sing her our love song<br/>Do you kiss her lips until love makes her weak, oh darlin'<br/>Do you promise her the moon<br/>Does she think loves coming soon<br/>Does she know each move is made from memory, oh darlin'<br/>Every time you touch her<br/>Every time you touch her think of me "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time You Touch Her

**Author's Note:**

> episode - Rosey Malone
> 
> This vid was completed in 2002 and can be found on our 1st compilation and the S&H compilation.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDPX6xrmkg4

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
